With the development of society, the demand for instant communication becomes stronger and stronger, and wired telephones play an extremely important role in the instant communication.
Generally, a telephone wire is connected to a handset of a wired telephone, and a user can move within a range limited by the length of the telephone wire while holding the telephone receiver. However, the telephone wire may bring some obstacles and troubles to the user. Therefore, there is a rotary telephone wire withdrawing device, and the exposed length of the telephone wire may be reduced by pulling and withdrawing the telephone wire, thus reducing the inconvenience caused by the telephone wire to the user to some extent.
However, it is required to use an electric brush at one end, connected to the telephone wire, of the rotary telephone wire withdrawing device, and due to a low voltage and a low current of the telephone wire, the using of the electric brush tends to cause a call distortion, and the operation of pulling and withdrawing the telephone wire in a rotatable manner is not smooth, which may degrade the user experience.